


A journey begins - a Skulduggery pleasant story

by Over_write



Series: 'Pain, Recovery and a Journey begins' Trilogy [4]
Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Blood Loss, Blood and Injury, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Loss, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pregnancy, Recovery, Rescue Missions, Romance, Shooting, Shotgunning, Team as Family, Torture, Trauma, someone is being shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:40:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 7,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22371949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Over_write/pseuds/Over_write
Summary: Sequel to RecoveryIndeed,  the old family is reunited again, Scarab and Sanguine!Will he be now a detective too....And what about the Sanctuary? What about Creed? What will happen, if he really, once finds out about them?.... what might happen if one of them gets captured?...Find out in this Sequel, almost three month after Recovery!
Relationships: Valkyrie Cain/Dusk
Series: 'Pain, Recovery and a Journey begins' Trilogy [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700740
Kudos: 1





	1. The past 3 months

**Author's Note:**

> And here it is the last part of my Trilogy ' Pain, Recovery and a Journey begins'
> 
> \- Indeed there are a few Prequels and Sequels, that I've planned, but overall to be able to understand all of them, you only need to know these three as the basic!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!

That day, truelly, changed everything.

Sanguine was back to his true self. Energized.Cheeky.Funny. 

And thanks to his father and Valkyrie his recovery couldn't be better.

Indeed, then and there, he still had his breakdowns.

Yet, one of those two or Dusk were always here for him. So, like his father, he decided to join their secret Detective office.

Forming a great partnership with Valkyrie and Dusk.

Ending with them, usually working together on cases.

Through what, they were known under a special name, the others had given them. The Chosen Three.

Eventually they even took the name and cared for justice behind the shadows of the Sanctuary.

Due to this, Sanguine, not long later, decided to stay at Dusks , since he had no home. Neither did Scarab, but as an Assassin he didn't really have the need for a home.

Compare to him, Sanguine did have the need and luckily Dusk allowed him. After what Sanguine went through, that was the least he could do for him, in Dusks opinion.

Plus he developed to a great friend and teammate.

And eventually it didn't take long, that the third team-member moved into Dusks home, too.

The relationship between these two grew with each day, till she finally moved in and Billy-ray definitely was happy for them.

Even if it reminded him on his life with Tanith, he knew Tanith would be happy, if he's able to smile for other persons love.

Overall that had happened after the day his father talked with him, in about 2 to 3 weeks.

Today, almost three months afterwards, a lot more has changed, Sanguine grew to a great Detective and the secret Detective office grew as well.

Scarab got some more of this old friends to join and so did the others. Leading to an almost world-wide secret connection to most other countries.

Though that wasn't the best thing, apparently Valkyrie was pregnant and soon to be mother.

In other words Dusk was about to be dad, soon, too. Which basically would make Sanguine a kind of uncle and Scarab a kind of grandpa, due to their close friendship.

And the moment, they were asked for that honour, they instantly accepted.

To say the truth, they were more than happy to take over such a role. Admittedly Scarab even nearly cried of pure joy to get to be a Grandpa. And Sanguine couldn't get his smile off of his face.

Of course, the great news were really heart-warming for the rest of the team, too and all of them just can't wait to have a new little detective running around the office.

Or perhaps a new troublemaker to join Springheeled Jack on his tours over London or Nefarian Serpine to get some sense into his dimensional Mevolent.

On the whole, everyone was happy for Valkyrie and Dusk.

Unfortunately where light is, there is dark.

With each more day that passed the Sanctuary got nearer on finding out about their secret organisation.

A few names are already known. 

Valkyries and Dusks are part of it. 

And the Sanctuary is eager to follow the traces, they are now examining.

Even one of Skulduggeries friends and a member of their secret team, Saracen Rue , who had escaped the influence of Creed, nearly got into a shooting with them.

Luckily at that time, Silas Nadir was with him and before both of them would have got greatly shot, he shunted themselves into the Leibniz-Universe, to the camp of the resistance and back to their office.

Causing Saracen to swear to never shunt again. 

To summarise, it was..

bad,..

the Sanctuary were right on their trails and get nearer with each day.

Spies were everywhere.

It was so bad, that the most of their former evil team-mates feared to go outside or do their dayly patrols.

Scarab, Scapegrace and Springheeled Jack, who even forbid his kids to go outside, were one of the few, who still went outside, despite the danger.

Surely one of them will be caught sooner or later, nevertheless they took that risk on them...

.. Luckily, up to today, nothing ever happened...

But when will?


	2. A seemingly normal morning routine

... indeed, up to today nothing ever happened on these patrols...

.. Up to today...

Scarab did his normal morning routine in the main center of Dublin, Springheeled Jack on the roofs. And Scapegrace , with a coat, due to his zombie appearance , in the sidestreets.

Everything seems fine, 'till this morning. 

At the beginning it started off fine. The three of them stood up, did their normal morning routine and made breakfast.

Afterwards they made themselves ready, as usual. Nothing special or strange.

Everything seemed like a normal day.

Until 10 A. M..

Sanguine, Dusk and Valkyrie currently made themselves ready to go.

She was just getting her Necromancer Ring, that had been reforged by the Temple, after it had been destroyed in the battle against Darquesse.

Dusk got the car-keys somewhere out of the living room.

And Sanguine placed his two beloved weapons inside his belt. The Straight-Razor and God-Killer Dagger.

When all of a sudden, he got a text-message from Springheeled Jack.

Which caused them to instantly hurry up and jump into the car.

It said:

'Emergency... Hurry up... it's bad!!'.

And that was quite bothering.

Sadly the bad news didn't stop, when they arrived at the office 15 minutes later. Also a new record for the quick-driver Dusk.

Once, there, they immediately hurried down the main-hall and went up to Serpine, Dexter, Scapegrace and Springheeled Jack. „What's wrong, we came as quick as we could!! " Dusk began serious and earned a worried look of all four of them.

„It's... Errr.." Dexter wanted to answer, but trailed off speechless.

„W-Well... " Scapegrace stuttered trying to continue.

„God... I told him not to go there!" whispered Springheeled Jack under his breath and put his hand on his forehead.

„Just get to the point!" Sanguine urged curious. As a result, Serpine decided to answer, at the end. „I-It's about your father, Sanguine,..

.. the Sanctuary caught him and... we don't know what happened to him!"


	3. Help is on the way

In an instant, the eyeless detective stiffened at this and muttered shocked „W-What!! ".

Alongside him, Dusk and Valkyrie reacted almost the same way.

Valkyrie was motionless and put her hands over her mouth „O-Oh God... no!".

While Dusk looked into the ground and cursed a quiet „shit".

In the mean time Sanguine badly convinced his body to not have another breakdown.

Indeed he was stable, yet, one little thing can easily throw him out of the line.

Currently Sanguine was in no way able to take another loss, since ' Sanctuary' only meant as much as death in the moment.

„W-What happened? " he manages to ask.

„ It was at the end of our normal patrol, nothing seemed wrong, s-so we decided to head back, l-like a-always " Scapegrace started and let Springheeled Jack take over „ when all of a sudden Scarab eavesdropped a pair of Sorcerers, talking about outlying factory. Which got him suspicious, since they talked about Sanctuary business. So to see, if everything is alright he went to go there and...Next time I've heared from him, was the moment he got caught b-by S-Sku... b-by one of the Sanctuary Agents, while spying on them.. " he explained and exchange a worried look with Dexter Vex.

He didn't stutter without a reason at the name.

They hated to bring the name up.

Besides, it would only have worsened the situation for both, them and the mental state of Sanguine.

Following Billy-ray snapped out of his depressing self „I-I... " he corrected „we have to do something!".

Accordingly Serpine nodded wisely and said „ That's why we called you here this immediately, i'm gonna make a team of volunteers to try to get im out and I would like you to take part on it "

„Definitely!"

.. Sanguine agreed without a hesitation.

Wherefore a hand was placed on his shoulder from behind. It was Dusk. „ And he's not going alone" he announced.

Thus Serpine smirked and looked at the third member of the team. Without having to say something, Valkyrie smiled cheekily.

And of course Dusk noticed and glared at her warningly „No...! ". „Oh... yes!" she just answered.

Honestly Serpine smiled at this and made clear „ Good, then it's gonna be 'our chosen three' ".

In conclusion, a big sigh escaped Dusk and he decided to just stay quiet about this, before he would argue with Valkyrie.

At the end she would win, so or so. What would be a better example for a stubborn, reckless, adventurous girl.

Exactly the reason, why he loved her so much.

Though not only Serpine had his fun watching the two of them. Dexter, Jack and Scapegrace also exchanged some glares and enjoyed themselves.

While Sanguine looked at them lovingly.

Sometimes he was really dumbfounded at how loyal they were.

One way or another, he was happy to be able to count on them.

Truelly true friends.

Nevertheless 'thank you' s ' have to be kept for later, until Scarab isn't rescued, they have to stay serious and that was exactly their plan.

„Anyways... So much we know, it was the remote factory of Dublin, he headed... I would suggest, that's where you start!" Serpine changed the topic, in a once again, serious voice.

Consequently Sanguine nodded at his 'orders' and walked with his two colleagues in the direction of the exit...


	4. Reason for a leader

Unbelievable, but true, over the last month, they voted for a kind of leader, who mostly does all the paperwork and coordinates them.

And the one, who really everyone voted for, was Serpine.

A decision, they until now, didn't regret a single second.

Afterall in the other Dimension, he is already known for his sly behavior and good leadership.

No wonder, as the former strategist of his dimensional Mevolent.

Not to forget the fact, that he had been one of the general, too.

Normaly reasons to never trust them, nonetheless that was the past and after Mevolent, himself betrayed him, he joined the Resistance and proved himself to be a good, loyal leader.

In the end, after the dimensional rift had opened up, he was forgiven by this Dimension, too.

Even Valkyrie, who after she had parted her ways with Skulduggery, learned to forget the past and forgive.

Causing him to join her team of detectives.Earning the trust of various more people.Earning the honour to lead them.

Undoubtedly it was no secret, that there always were ups and downs, but in the end it was worth it.

He had his loyal armee in his home dimension.

He had founded many new friendships.

He had this team.

And one of the most important things, he had 'The Chosen Three' , a strong, young, energized and unseperateable team of friends, who used to be sworn enemy.

Like always, he couldn't resist a smile, as he watched the three of them leave to the mortal world above...

..Val had granted him with a new life and he thanked her so much for it...


	5. On their way

Outside the warm sun awaited them.

It was in the middle of summer in Dublin.

To be exact, summer vacation and the streets of Dublin were peaceful and bright.

Which felt strange, due to the reason they stood there.

At such a time, peace would be the best thing to describe it and not grief.

Yet, one of their closest friends was in the hands of their enemies and no one knew if he was alive.

So in further actions, they decided to quit the discussion for the plan and instantly drive to the factory.

Eventually they were able to talk about a plan during the drive, so or so.

What they of course did.

Around halfway there, Dusk started „So... Do we have a plan? ". „Yes, me burrowing inside, grabbing dad... and finished!" Sanguine answered jokingly from the back seats. Thus he got a 'are you serious' glare of Valkyrie and a short reply of Dusk „Definitely, not! ".

Wherefore he let his panic reach to him again and he squeaked „ Well, do I look like I have a plan!! ".

This small outburst, made Valkyrie step in and she turned to Sanguine „ Now calm down, Scarab is OK, he just has to be... I know it's hard to stay calm at that, but he's a strong fighter and you know that! " she comforted him and explained, „H-He's gonna be fine!".

Sighing in defeat, he relaxed his tense body and mumbled „Hopefully, Val... "

„So... no plan?".. 

... Dusk disturbedthem from his silent corner.

In turn Valkyrie moved her attention to Dusk and agreed „ It seems like it!". „Heh.. " Sanguine chuckles, as he wiped a tear from his eyeholes, „.. like always!".

At that statement, both had to chuckle, as well and whispered a quiet „Yeah!!".

Furthermore they leaned back into their seats and enjoyed the nice memories, that floated into their minds, before they would risk theirlifes again.

Obviously the thing Sanguine said, brought back many memories.

They never had a plan or strategy.

And if Serpine knew, he would probably kill them for that.

Nevertheless they always went head-first into battle, experiencing sometimes great and funny moments, whilst battling.

But most important always came out alive.

A fact,that could change at every new battle, they attend. Almost compareable to what the, in the other dimensions, Mevolent always says 'What is a war, without sacrefices and losses'.

Although they want to prevent something like that, Destiny cannot be changed.

One of them, knew that at best. 

Experiencing a happeness no one wants to talk about.

A day, that should only be remembered for the heroes, who fought and died there. He had been part of it, under big consequences.

Lost in thoughts, both snapped out of their minds, when Dusk abruptly stopped the car.

They were there. 

A dark area stretched itself out upon them.Abondened.Broken down.Blood-drops every then and there. 

And not to forget, the large plant in the middle of it.

A shudder went down their spine at this sight. So far, all three of them remembered this place only because of one thing.

Sanguine, as the place he went four month ago to end is life.

Valkyrie, as the plant, she found Billy-ray in a pool auf blood.

And lastly, Dusk, as the Factory, they almost lost their team-mate to suicide.

Originally they sworeto never go to this place ever again, if not necessary. Today, was the day, they had to break this promise for good reasons.

Determined , they pushed the memories of this horrible place away and stepped out of the car to suspect their surroundings.

It was dark, like the last time. The front door of the factory wide open. Exactly like Valkyrie remembered.

In the same time fury struck Sanguine and he balled his hands to fists, during his stared at the dark doorway.

Which Dusk notices and put his left hand on his shoulder „ Don't worry, we're getting him out of there! "he calmed his team-mate, who nodded sighing.

In addition Valkyrie purposely spoke out her thoughts loudly „ Then we shouldn't loose any more time! ".

The moment the two boys heard her speak up, they turned to her and gave her an agreeing nod. But before Valkyrie could make another move, both of them stepped in their way. „Val... Please don't be stubborn!" Sanguine carefully warned her and got a dark glare of her. 

„What he wanted to say was!" Dusk protected Billy-ray, „We... I don't want to loose you or our child in this ".

Instantly Valkyrie wasted no time to counter „Dusk... Sanguine, I know you're worried... Yet, I made my decision. Scarab is family and he means a lot to me. I can't just stand outside and do nothing! "she paused for moment, thinking of a good argument, „Plus I got my two protectors right at my side!".

Indeed, that had been a good argument for her two team-mates, besides they won't be able to change her mind, afterall.

Sighing, both gave in at that fact and walked with her, without another disturb, to the entrance of the factory... Hell-hole...


	6. Chapter 6

... inside the factory.. 

There

, they began to carefully examine the corridors and hallways for any traps or spies.

To their luck neither.

It was all quiet, like no humansoul ever dared to go inside this building.

Nothing changed compare to three and a half months ago. Even the blood-marks were still there, to Sanguines frighten.

Everything seemed normal or like they left it. 

Yet

, they didn't turn around. Someone was here, Valkyrie could definitely feel that.

So could Dusk and Sanguine.

It was a powerful aura, a aura so strong, even Sanguine could sense it easily, even he,who's not even used to make out auras.

Which is why, he, compare to Dusk and Valkyrie, didn't recognize the person it belonged to.

On the other hand Dusk and Valkyrie did and it made both stiffen and tense. Dusk almost already wanted to grab Valkyrie and just lock her inside the car, once he would have dragged her out, while he would get Scarab with Sanguine alone.

Unfortunately he didn't have the opportunity to, because all of a sudden, a loud...

'bang' ..

..shot through their ears and made Billy-ray back away „F-Father... " and with this, he vanished into the earth.

Instantly both tried to stop him.

Dusk was about to grab him by the shoulders.

Valkyriejust something to stop them.

To their pity both were too late.

„Sanguine wait!!" they yelled, the moment he vanished from sight.

But he was already gone. 

„Shit, shit, shit, shit [..., shit!!" Val cursed panicely, as she spinned around in the direction, where they had headed to.

Dusk did so to and urged „ Now we can't loose any more time... Quick! ".

Having said this, he gave a sign to follow him and both rushed forward into the dark nothingness.

In Vain.

Every room they ran by was empty.

It was hopeless.

Almost like, the ear-killing 'bang' they had heared, was an hallucination.

There was no trace of it.

Nevertheless they couldn't give up. The life of Scarab and Sanguine depended on it.

Somewhere in this hell-hole they had to be.

Then Valkyrie remember something.

In the room, she had found Sanguine those few month ago, had led a secret passageway,..... maybe they were there.

Right away, they changed their current direction and moved quickly to said room.

This time with avail.

As in the moment they arrived there, they wasted no time in instantly hiding behind the corner, both had just passed.

The whole Sanctuary stood in there. Detectives.

Administrator.

Cleavers.

Elders and even the Grand Mage, himself.

Damocles Creed. 

Once Valkyrie noticed him, a feeling of disgust crossed her.

She hated this man so much for everything he had done.

He took away her second home, setting the people - her friends, her family - under his influence, fogging every mind with it.

That only a handful of people were able to escape him, mostly the ones who were at that time outside the Sanctuary.

Skulduggery , her partner, wasn't one of them. There, she had still tried to desperately save him, now they stood face-to-face as enemies.

Who, speaking of him, was there, too.

Honestly he was barely overlookable.

A thin man with a stylish coat and white skin. That is only known as bones. Not to forget his hat. Obviously him.

Apparently he had his gun pointed at someone, who sat on his knees with a lowered head.

In horror, both noticed, that it was..

.. Scarab..


	7. Stepping right into a Trap

... while the shot gun he was holding , pointed right at Scarab...

He looked bruised and beaten.

Wounds covered his left arm.

And with the right pushed on his shot wound on his leg.

Seems like he tried to flee.

„The next time, I'll won't miss your head !" they overheared Skulduggery threaten and move his finger dangerously on the trigger.

Due to why Scarab closed his eyes in fear.

He was helpless.

One wrong move and he would die, that was clear for both, Scarab and ; Valkyrie and Dusk.

„ Poor old Man, now, where is your son to save you or won't he even come out, when his own father is about to die? "Skulduggery teased evilly.

This made the assassin snap his eyes open and lift his head in shock.

Similar to the two behind the corner.

This was all just a trap!

He was just a bait to lure Sanguine. Even worse Billy-ray wasn't with Dusk and Valkyrie.

He could walk exactly into the trap, if he hadn't spied on Skulduggery, too.

After that realization, Dusk pulled out his phone to somehow call him and Valkyrie examined the room to maybe catch him wandering around in one of the shadowy corners.

To their pity, both without any luck.

Though, in the attempt to call him again, a loud ear-killing noise, suddenly caught their attention.

Getting the attention of everybody of the Sanctuary.

Even Skulduggery.  
In other words he was distracted.  
A distraction maneuvers.

At next a cry of pain.  
One detective sank death to the ground.  
His throat was sliced open.  
Then another one.  
And another.

Yet, they couldn't see anyone in the dark.

Still, Skulduggery and Creed couldn't hide a smirk...

.. Their plan was a success..


	8. True Intentions

And Scarab, as well as Dusk and Valkyrie could only watch as their friend or in Scarabs case, son, walked directly into the trap.

One by one of Creeds victims sank death to the ground.Both Detectives and Cleavers.'Till six lasted.

Wherefore Creed really admired Sanguine.

The Darkness really was his Element.

And the element of surprise, too.

„W-What is Creed planning? " Dusk whispered to Valkyrie in terror of how many innocent people he would let him kill in cold blood. „I-I don't know.." Valkyrie answered honestly and continued to watch the further actions, speechless and frozen.

Eventually, at first, nothing more happened.

Silence fell upon them and the remaining six stood on guard.

Though they weren't his next aim.

Which was obvious.

Valkyrie just hoped, it wasn't who she feared it was.

Because it would be exactly what they wanted. 

Accordingly the deadly silence continued for a while, when a few seconds later, the eyeless detective charged from the exact opposite side at Skulduggery with both his weapons in hand.

The Straight-Razor, his dad had once given him in the times of the Great War, and the God-Killer dagger, which he was meant to destroy, when they collected them with Tanith and the other.

Purposely Skulduggery let himself get hit and got thrown against the wall, where he instantly had to dodge the next attack of Sanguine.

Who twisted around with him and slashed the Straight-Razor at his chest.

Barely missing it entirely, if it wouldn't be for his coat.

In the meantime, Cleavers tried to approach them, but Creed got them a sign to stop and demanded one of them to watch Scarab.

They should let Skulduggery have his fun.

Afterall he would love to see Scarab watch his son die, like he, himself had to watch his son die through the hands of the Assassin.

It was all for revenge and he knew it.

At next he approached him and looked into the prisoners tear-filled eyes. „P-Please leave him alone!! " he begged.

„And why should I ?!" Creed said emotionlessly, as he kneed down to him and slightly lifted his chin with his finger, to make him stare into his dreadful eyes.

The eyes of a person, who wants revenge.

„I mean, you didn't show my son mercy, too, so why should I ? " „T-Then take mine, I killed him!!" Scarab sobbed helplessly as he watched his son getting punched against the wall and burrow inside.

„Oh, no... I don't want yours... It's all thing of business, your son in exchange for mine! " he explained evilly, let go of his chin and stood up to turn to the current fighting scene.

„Playtime is over... KILL HIM!!!"


	9. A plan

„Playtime is over... KILL HIM!!! “..

... he commanded Skulduggery in a dark tone. „NO!! " Scarab cried out and jumped up on his sore legs, despite the unbearable pain in his one knee, only to be grabbed by the cleaver behind him with a Scythe held dangerously close to his throat.

„Hush... It's all going to be over soon!" Creed smiled and watched amusingly the last playing-act of Skulduggery.

Sanguine came at him out of a wall and charged at him.

Instinctively thedetective, once again, dodged, however this time had twitched around in the same time and grabbed Billy-ray effortlessly around the throat.

Lifting him up in the same process.

As a result, the former Killer automatically let both his weapons fall and put his hands around the hands of skulduggery at his throat, to try to get them off.

But his grip was too tight.

In turn Skulduggery pushed him brutally against the wall, he just not long ago, had been borrowing inside and started to choke him.

While Scarab watched helplessly, as his son gasped desperately for air.

Nonetheless Skulduggery tightened his grip more and more with every little move Sanguine made.

He wanted to see me suffer...

He wanted to see his life drain away from him..

Unknown to him, not only Scarab had to watch this terrible event of fate , as his own son got more paler.

Dusk and Valkyrie were still there, too.  
And they haven't missed one thing.   
More like in the contrary, they heard and saw everything.  
Every little detail exposed itself on them.

Leading to Valkyrie breaking down in tears, as Sanguine desperate tried to breath.

Due to Dusk took her into his embrace to comfort her, whilst he continued to plan a way to somehow end this.

„ P-please we have to do something... h-he's going to die!! " Valkyrie cried, while she held her hands at her belly, which got overwhelmed by stinging pain.

„Shhhh... Shh" Dusk stroke her, „ don't stress yourself... It will only harm the baby...please Val! " he continued and broke the embrace to look her directly into her brown innocent eyes „ I've got a plan... But I need you to stay here... Please!" he pleased her hopefully.

„O-Ok, but be careful! " she mumbled shivery and gave him one more kiss, before he vanished into the shadows.

„ P-please be careful Dusk..".


	10. Carma of Distraction

By now Sanguines body had already weakened and so had his struggle. He barely moved anymore and began to tremble, so did his sight blurry and his breathing to lower.

The loss of oxygen now totally seeable.

„P-Please STOP... I'll do anything!! " Scarab cries could be made out in the background, „P-Please".

Although he was an assassin, he would never be able to watch his son die. And he didn't want to be. „STOP... IT!!! " he yelled one more time. Though, again, Creed just pretended he wasn't there and let Skulduggery do his job.

Afterall it was almost over, anyways. 

His punches were now only strokes, anymore. Nonetheless he kept on fighting and tried to do everything in his power to stay conscious.

In Skulduggeries opinion a real fighter for someone, who in his eyes, lost everything he loved.

Of course with the exception of his father. Who had been all they needed to lure him out of his ten-year-long run.

Yet, how much thedetective loved to see his desperate struggles to slowly and painfully die down, this had to be set an end.

Wherefore he tightened his grip one more time and was about to punch him directly into the stomach, to push the last bit of strength and oxygen out of his miserabel body.

When Dusk, all of a sudden, charged at him from above in the side, that made him fly into the nearby wall, whilst letting Sanguine go in the same process.

Who, so then fell on his knees, gasping heavily for air, that he desperately longed for.

While Dusk stood protectively and tense before him, looking at the shocked crowd and waiting for Skulduggery to attack him back.

But when there was no more movement from the corner of where he had pushed the skeleton into, he carefully turned to Sanguine and helped the half-conscious killer up, who was barely able to stand on his own two feet, due to the numbness in it from the oxygen loss...

Just then realizing what had just happened, Creeds anger truly exploded and he commanded his six remaining cleavers and detectives to attack.

Making a huge mistake in the same time.

He distracted everyone so much, that Scarab used his chance to kill the cleaver behind him with his poisonous weapon and got free. 

Wasting no time to prison Creed from behind and holding his weapon to his throat.

„Everyone... STOP!!! " he screamed out angrily and got the attention of everyone, „Or else your precious leader is going to die!!".

„You're bluffing.. " Creed provoked Scarab quietly. „ I'm definitely not!" Scarab assured him irritated and moved his attention back to the cleavers and sorcerers. „Do what I say and no one gets hurt! " he made clear, „lay down your weapons! ". Consequently everyone, except of Dusk and Sanguine , who was almost at full consciousness again, did so. „Good, now, everyone move to the side and let them leave! ". At that, slight growls could be made out from the crowd and they didn't move.

„Creed!!!" Scarab growled in his ear. Bad mooded, Creed took a breath and turned his attention to his man „Do as he says!! ". Again no MOVEMENTS. What really pissed Creed off „I said..., DO AS HE SAYS!!! "he repeated annoyed and more loudly.

Which seemed to have scared his allies, since they moved to the side. „Good" Scarab breathed out relieved and looked at the doorway, where Valkyrie allowed herself to hesitately appear out of her hide.

Tear-marks marking her cheeks and breathing out in relief, as well.

„Quick go!! " Scarab continued smiling softly, while he turned to Dusk and Sanguine. „But... Dad.." Sanguine , who was yet fully awake again, wanted to protest.

„No 'buts', I'm going to be alright... Just go!!! " he promised urgently.

Following both wasted no more time in standing around and ran in the direction of the doorway, during Valkyrie already came a few steps in their direction to catch them.

However in the middle of the way, everything turned to the worst.

Distracted...

Oh, how it's true.

Isn't it!!

Just like it's known..  
... Karma is a bitch!!


	11. The Shot!

Unknowingly Scarab got so distracted from freeing his son and Dusk, that Creed had enough time to twitch his blade and stab it right into Scarabs stomach.

Who, not even a second later, screamed out in pain and let go of Damocles and his weapon.Subsequently Creed turned around, twisted the blade in his stomachand kicked him almost unconscious against one of the machines.

„DAD!! " „SCARAB!!"..

.. all three of them screamed in union.

Furthermore Creed turned to them again and commanded his Cleavers and Detectives with a harsh voice „Leave no survivors, kill them! ".

This time, they instantly listened with pleasure and charged at them.

Which wasn't good, since they were already separated. Sanguine stood by Valkyrie. While Dusk had just made it halfway.

Another reason for him to run.

Apparently Sanguine was about to burrow through the ground to Scarab, when...

BANG!

A shot!

Immediately everyone froze, even Creed.

Then Silence.No one dared to move in inch.Just like no one knew, where the shot came from. 

Yet, the shooting sound was unrecognizable familiar for Valkyrie.

Plus there was only one questionable person that came her in mind.

All things considered she turned, right because of that, to the direction she had last seen the person she suspected.

And was greeted with an horrible scene.

As she found the person standing right behind Dusk.

But Dusk, was only frozen and looked with a saddened face at Valkyrie and Sanguine.

Before a red substance emerged on his black T-Shirt at this chest.

While Sanguine had quickly pulled Valkyrie into his arms, as if he had already known, what was about to come next.

Only seconds, before Dusk whispered an almost unhearable „I'm sorry... ", and collapse unconscious to the ground.

„N-NO!!!" Valkyrie recovered from her shock and screamed out crying, while she tried to get to him, if not Sanguine held her tight.

As much as he despised not helping his friend, he couldn't let her get into danger, not while being pregnant.

Dusk would have done the same.

Though the thought about just vanishing with Valkyrie through the ground didn't really fit in his mind, too.

Never would he want to leave Dusk and his father to their death. 

In conclusion he had to act quickly.

Creed and his minions were slowly approaching him, again and Valkyrie was in no mental condition to fight. „S-Sanguine, please let me go!! " she still begged sobbing in this arms.

That one incident was enough to break her down entirely , she was truly teared apart, mentally and physically.

Already a few seconds after Dusk had collapsed, her body shut down completely and she was whimpering mess in Sanguines arms uncontrollable.

Thus he pulled her even closer to him, during his own tears made its way down his eye-holes.

This was too much, even for him.

No matter of the thought, it seemed hopeless. The enemy was coming nearer with every second, that passed. Doing who knows what to them. His father, as well as Dusk were both unconscious and slowly bleeding to death. And he was the only one in a, at least half-well, condition.

„Just give up... i promise you, we'll make your death as painless as possible! "Creed lied smiling and twitched one more time his blood stained blade.

Which is why Sanguine backed away...

.. Yet, just as quickly as he backed away, an idea shot through his mind.

It was risky, but their only way to survive.

.. The only way the safe them.


	12. A risky plan

For this reason he lowered his head to Valkyries ear,

.. „Shhh.. ", he softly hushed her and quickly, but smoothly began to explain, „Valkyrie... darling, please, you have to trust me in this... OK? "he paused gently and waited patiently, despite the situation they were in, for her to shykily nod, „ I'm going to do something and when I say ' run' you run as fast as you can to my father and Dusk and pull them together... so I can take you all underground more easily.."

At that fact, she gulped and once again nodded scared.

Eventually her phobia of narrow rooms was still accompanying her.

In Symphony Sanguine sighed „ Don't worry, I know of it... But I promise you, it's going to be quick!" he promised her and looked up to have his sight on Creed, again.

„Forget it!!" Sanguine growled at him angrily, „we won't give up, no matter, how hard you'll try to break us! "

Additionally Creeds amused smile vanished and turned to an sad, disappointed expression, „Such a pity and I really thought you would cooperate! "

Having said this, he ordered Skullduggery and two Cleavers within the blink of an eye to his side.

Compared to the past the skeleton detective hated his former Partner now, for so many things he didn't even know, but one thing he was sure of, was that he truly despised her for falling for a vampire and for weak, she had gotten, after he made her so strong. 

So or so, reasons weren't important anymore.

Just the fact of her being together with this Vampire was enough for him. „ I'm disappointed in you, Valkyrie! " he hissed at her, once he stood beside his master. „ Don't speak to her like that!!" Sanguine hissed back.

„And since when do you care!!? " Skulduggery growled at him.

„Since she saved my life 4 months ago... And I will definitely not let you hurt her or their child! " he shoted at him protectively.

Right now he had to stay strong, despite being near of an own emotional breakdown from having developed a phobia of losing someone he loves, Valkyrie currently was in the middle of the such a breakdown, with the pressure of the baby on top, so he had to protect her no matter what. 

Cause of the end of what Billy-ray said, both Creed and Skulduggery were speechless „A child?! " Skulduggery repeated in a hilarious voice, „From HIM!! " he pointed at the pale body of Dusk.

„Yeah!! " Sanguine raged irritated, „ And I'll make sure, that they are together, the moment she'll give birth to their baby."

„Tsh and how will you do that!? " Creed doubted Billy-ray in an instant.

Anon he twitched his God-Killer Dagger in fury „You'll see!" he smiled cheekily and let go of Valkyrie,...

... „Now Val... RUN!!"...

... he exclaimed and sank into the ground.

Following he appeared in the matter of seconds behind the two Cleavers and killed them with a quick slash to their neck.

During Valkyrie ran to Dusk and felt for his pulse, before she pulled him to Scarab. Luckily a calming feeling of relief was able to wash over her, as she felt a heartbeat with both of them.

From then on, the only thing she could do, was to wait for Sanguine to pull them into the safe world of the underground.

Hence she pulled Dusk on her lap and pushed her left hand tightly on his shot-wound to stop the bleeding.

„Please... Hold on... Both of you"..

.. she pleased, as new tears ran down her cheek.

In the same time Sanguine dodged a fist of Skulduggery, that missed him ingredible good.

But had to dodge Creeds blade right after, who had basically appeared out of nowhere behind him.

Which actually surprising him so much, that he almost got hit.

But he wouldn't get him distracted. In exchange to the past, he would stay concentrated, today and not get easily distracted or let his recklessness take over.

Accordingly he elegantly danced through the punches and scythe slashes of his enemies and slashed out with his own weapon, if he saw the right chance for it.

Not missing once.

At first the two Cleavers fell to his victims, at second a detective, at third he made two more detectives unfightable and at last, the last Cleaver fell for his weapon.

Now it was only Skulduggery and the leader of the Sanctuary anymore.

Face to face.

Both with bloodstained blades and daggers.

Ready to kill the other. 

However, how much Sanguine would have loved to wordwordly tear them apart, this wasn't his plan.

Instead of fighting, he had planned something exactly different.

It's called fooling. 

On purpose he let it seem like Skulduggery would be too fast for him and let himself get punched.

Fooling them, that they got him.

Yet, it was all part of the strategy.

In the middle of the way, before he would have crashed painfully against the wall, he turned around and dived into it.

Vanishing from sight.

And just as he thought, Creed and Skulduggery thought he would attack them, wherefore they examined their surroundings back on back, on guard.

While Sanguine secretly appeared somewhere whole different.

His aim had been the machine-wall behind his father, Valkyrie and Dusk.

Where he, in the end, of course appeared and instantly pulled them with him again inside.

Just to earn one more angry glare of Creed, before he lastly sank into the wall, too...


	13. Jack saves the day

Good five-minutes later from this event, one of the walls in a hallway of Dublin suddenly began to crumble like glitching static and out of it stepped an shallow breathing Sanguine, who immediately searched for some support on the stony wall beside him, and a trembling Valkyrie with basically both Dusk and Scarab in her sore arms.

Who she quickly laid down on the cold floor and continued to push her hands alternately on their wounds.

Easier said as done... 

.. Dusks bullet wound, how harsh it sounds, wasn't really major problem.

On the other hand, Scarabs wound was going to make him bleed out, before a symptom or infection would have the chance.

So or so, both had to get medical treatment quickly or else one of them might not make it.

To their bad, one look to Sanguine was enough for her to know, that he was in no condition to once more move such a big amount of people in one row.

And right now, he was their only chance to bring them to safety. Since they couldn't just walk carelessly through Dublin and risk to be seen by mortals or worse, spies, plus it would take way too long.

Thereupon the next better thing that came into her mind, was calling their team-mates for help.

Which exceptionally would even work. Hence she panically and quickly turned her head to Sanguine, „Do you have your phone with you? ".

Not having the breath to answer, he nodded and pulled his phone out of his brown leather jacket. And instantly threw it to her.

That she instinctively caught without a problem and tipped in the first number, that came into your mixed-up mind, before she put the loudspeaker on.

Beep... Beep...

„Please, go on your freaking phone.. " she urged.

Beep... Beep.. 

Then the beeping stopped.

„Hey, Jack here!" a familiar, male voice appeared out of the speakers of the phone. At this voice, her tense body started to relax a bit and she wasted no more time to answer.

„Hey Jack, h-here's Val... P-Please, could you pick us up... we've got a big problem... Dusk got shot and Scarabs bleeding out!" she stuttered in fragments.

„O-Of course, where are you!!?" Jack's voice instantly tensed.

„I-In Dublin, at the East corner... Ralington-way 13...in the sidestreet 3." Valkyrie gave him as a reply, „Sanguine couldn't take us any further... Please hurry! "

„ Don't worry... I'm gonna be there in no time! "he finished and hanged up...


	14. Epilogue

A few month later...

Valkyrie breathed up.  
She made it.

A little bundle of happiness lay in her arms.  
It was a girl.  
A little blond haired girl, that couldn't wait to open her eyes.

Clearly, Valkyrie could tell, she was a fighter, like her mother, and a vampire, like her father. Who sat happily beside her at the hospital bed and carefully stroke their child's head.

„She's wonderful! " Dusk smiled softly, „ Did you already think of a name? ".

Smiling, Valkyrie looked down at her little girl „What about Dawn.. " she suggested gently.

Upon Dusk nodded and kissed Valkyries forehead „So be it... Welcome little Dawn.."

The end

.. Or at least the end for this little adventure...

.. But there's more time, secrets to be unleashed and enemies to rise..

.. Not only in this Dimension..

Plus.. There is Still Creed, and as long as Valkyries team is there, he won't stop, until they are no more..


End file.
